1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a formwork panel for use in the casting of concrete stuctures and consisting essentially of a metal frame with longitudinal and transverse members to which a facing panel is secured to provide a casting surface, in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, panels of this kind have been formed by welding together the frame members and securing the facing panels in position by welding or otherwise fastening them to the frame members, the sizes of the panels varying widely according to the requirements of use. Larger size versions of such panels can be inconvenient to handle on site and can also be difficult to store and transport. They also suffer from the disadvantage that damage to a relatively small part of a panel can lead to scrapping of the entire panel and because of the nature of the work in which such panels are used, this can be very inconvenient and give rise to considerable expense.
When very large areas of framework are required, composite panels are formed by connecting together numbers of individual panels. Because of the large variety of sizes and shapes of composite panels required on building sites, it has hitherto been necessary, in order to achieve the required degree of on site flexibility, to stock a large range of shapes and sizes of individual panels, with consequent inconvenience and expense.